The Fallen Rose Petal
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: Kyouko has a new drama assign to her and she gets the play the villian that is practically the queen of evil. When Kyouko is told she has a love interest. She doesn't know it's well...you will see...if you care...(Being edited)
1. The Actress

**Kyouko: (chants) Say it…. Say it…..**

**Me: Ummm…. No…**

**Ren: Say it…..Please…for me….**

**Me: Well….when you put it that way….NO!**

**Kyouko: (Uses mini Kyouko demons) SAY IT! **

**Me: FINE! I don't own Skip Beat! **

**Shou: Finally…..Start the story all ready….I'm tired…**

**Me: Okay….ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 1- The Actress **

Kyouko looked around nervously at the President's office. It was in the afternoon and the president asked her to meet him at his office for some business. The president sat down.

"I called you here to discuss with you about a new job," President Takarada said.

Kyoko looked up confused.

"What?" Kyouko asked confused. The president sighed.

"I recommended you to a new drama by Director Ogata," the president explained. "Here is the script."

The president handed Kyouko a thick script of the pilot. Kyouko took the script.

"It's about a love triangle… it has more than three people though," the president explained. "Your character is the antagonist."

Kyouko shot her head right up.

"The _antagonist!_" Kyouko yelled.

The president sighed.

"Your character is a bit good as the protagonist…but she has a past she can't overcome."

Kyouko looked down.

"I will think about it," she said.

The president nodded.

**AT KYOUKO'S ROOM**

It was at night time and before going to bed, Kyouko was going to read a little of the script to determine the decision of playing the assignment.

"The Fallen Rose Petal," Kyouko read the script. "A Drama. Once Upon a time there was a girl….

**In the beginning of the script…**

5 year old Minako Tanaka ran threw the woods and looked back as her enemy was racing toward her.

She ran and ran as her long legs were sore from running. She ran till she found her family's villa that was in front of a beautiful meadow in the mountains. She stopped and saw her enemy no where to be seen. She walked through the meadow and was jumped by a dark figure.

"Gotcha!" the enemy shouted.

"Minako cried and turned. It was her father. Minako laughed and tried to run from her father. Her father though was too quick.

"No way are you getting away," her father said. Her father start tickling her and Minako laughed out so hard.

"S-s-stop!" Minako laughed. "Okay…Okay! I give in!"

Minako's father stopped and hugged Minako.

"Time for snacks," a woman called from the front porch. Minako turned and ran toward her mother. Minako sat on her mother's lap and ate some fruit.

"Miyoko guess what," Minako said excitedly as her half sister. The oldest child who was 10 years old with long blonde hair and brown eyes looked up from her thick novel.

"What?" Miyoko asked.

"I am learning how to play piano!" Minako said excitedly. "I'm going to learn how to play with Miyako!"

"That's….great…." Miyoko said in a fake smile but was not noticed by the family.

"Where is Miyako?" the mother asked.

"Having her lessons," the father said. The family looked up at the house. ….

"Higher…Higher…..perfect," the old woman instructed a small 5 year old girl.

The little girl was wearing a white leotard and a tutu. She has long black hair that was black has coal and darker than the midnight sky, pale skin as white as snow, and lips red as a rose. The girl resembled a beautiful night sky….or Snow White.

The girl got down from her position and clapped.

"Yah!" Miyako jumped up and down "Thank you grandmother!' Grandmother smiled and hugged Miyako.

"Anything for my best student," she said. "Now let's start your piano lessons."

Miyako nodded and went to the grand piano and sat down. She starts playing a long complicated sad love song that made anyone understand perfectly. All the maids and servants stopped working and listened to the song in the peace. Miyako was in another world while playing this song. She felt like everything was perfect. The song soon ended.

Grandmother smiled.

"Perfect," she said. "You are my most gifted granddaughter ever."

Miyako smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"I love you grandmother," the little girl murmured.

The grandmother smiled.

"I love you too," the grandmother smiled.

What they did not know was that Miyoko was in the shadows. She smiled cruelly.

"Miyako… I am not here to give you to make your happiness end…well….for today…." Miyoko said as the granddaughter and grandmother continued the lesson. "I have come here to give you a gift…I will give you this happy…happy day….but tomorrow my real work shall begin. Soon, you will wonder why you were ever born in this world." …..

**BACK WITH KYOUKO**

Kyouko frowned at the character, Miyoko and her evilness

"How could she! Wahhhh!" Kyouko cried. "I don't want to play a sad character!" Kyouko cried till she remembered something.

"Father would not approve of me being picky," Kyouko scolded herself. "I will take the job."


	2. The Actor

**(Audience claps wildly andMinhUsagi134 comes in wearing a pretty hostess dress. MinhUsagi134 stands behind the glass podium) **

**Me: Thank you…Thank you…..today is the time where we are having a new look of Kyouko and Shou. We have watched my stories and had our opinions of my couple's love life and now we are going to be taken away by a story about love and a fight for true love! **

**(Kyouko from the love seat on stage with rest of cast) **

**Kyouko: Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you Chapter 2 of The Fallen Rose Petal! **

**Me: I don't own Skip Beat! Also, the Once Upon a Time TV show examples in the stories. Now…On with the show! (Audience claps then everyone looks at movie screen that pops up)**

**Chapter 2- The Actor **

Kyouko looked around as she waited in the office of Director Ogata. She was called to be explain the story of her character, Miyako Tanaka.

Director Ogata, Ren, and Yashiro came in. Kyouko got up and bowed. They all sat down.

"So your character is Miyako Tanaka, the sophisticated daughter of a grand rich family. She though has a scar like Mio in Dark Moon. What is different is that Miyako is really quite and shy…kind of like being broken and shattered. When she is being pitied or anything that gets her angry…she gets angry," Director Ogata explained. "Her own older sister was jealous of her and pushed her off a small cliff but Miyako managed to survive."  
Kyouko sobbed at her character.

"Her half-sister that is the same age as her, is one of the enemies that she wants to have revenge on," Yashiro added.

Kyouko wanted to know why her character wanted revenge on her innocent sister. Minako was just in love with the fiancée of Miyoko.

"Your character falls for Ren's character and her best friend," Director Ogata explained. "You end up with your best friend though."

"Who is the best friend," Ren asked.

"Shou," Yashiro read the cast list.

"WHAT!" Kyouko screamed. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO ACT WITH HIM!"

Yashiro sighed.

"Kyouko…this is not about you," Yashiro told Kyouko. "This is about the people who want to give up their time for the show. Ren's father told you that don't care about the character you want to play."

Kyouko was silent for a long time. Finally, she spoke.

"I will play Miyako," Kyouko murmured.

Everyone was shock. Kyouko agreed to play a character that will change her life forever. Footsteps were heard.

"Hey guys," Shou walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

"What were you late for? A beauty appointment in perfect land?" Kyouko shot back.

"No," Shou said. "I was recording a new single. Now continue the meeting."

"Okay, so Mamoru which is Ren is a teacher like Dark Moon, but he is a man that has high respects and is afraid that people would take away the love of his life," Director Ogata read from his notes. "Mamoru has a bit of a rivalry with Shou's character. He feels that life is unfair and how he has to pick one girl that he will call his true love.."

Ren nodded.

"So Shou….your character is Takao," Yashiro added. "Your character is Miyako's best friend and would do ANYTHING for Miyako and is very in love with her. He has a love for horses and music."

Shou nodded.

"The press conference is tomorrow and please dress nicely," Director Ogata said.

Kyouko nodded and they all left.

Kyouko was walking home when a car went by.

"Hey Kyouko!" Shou rolled down the window. "Want a ride?"

Kyouko scoffed.

"With _you_!" As if!" Kyouko said.

"Come on! I said I was sorry! Its going to be dark soon and people can attack you," Shou said. Kyouko hesitate but got in the car. In the car, it was dead silent till Shou broke the ice.

"So…..um…. I guess we are going to work together now," Shou said.

"Yep," Kyouko agreed.

"Hey….um…..I'm sorry for everything I put you through," Shou said. "I never realized that how a jerk I was. All the pressure of fame and trying to be at the top kills me. Everyone tells me to be this bad boy who sings these cool love songs and how he plays with the lady's hearts. I was eager to play that and…I never realized that it took over my life like that. I missed our home with my parents at the hotel just us two growing up."

Kyouko was not sure to slap Shou or pity him.

Shou use to be this happy boy that was always there for Kyouko. He helped her when times were tough in her life. He cheered her on when she tried to master a ice sculpture that only highly skilled culinary chefs could master.

"I'm sorry too," Kyouko said. "I was too focus on revenge that…I never wanted to know why you change so often…..you hurted me so much that I harden my heart so much."

"I'm so sorry," Shou said. "I want to go back and whack myself for being an idiot."

"Yeah, you were kind of an idiot," Kyouko said. "So….do you want meet up at the press conference together and talk before the meeting?"

"Yeah," Shou agreed. "Why? You call me and idiot and invite me to talk to you?"

"We have to be best friends in the drama," Kyouko said. "We were best friends in real life…till….."

Shou nodded and looked at Kyouko.

"Hey we're here," Shou said.

Kyouko got out of the car.

"Hey Shou?" Kyouko said.

"Yeah Kyouko?" Shou asked.

"Thanks," Kyouko said.

Shou smiled and left.  
Kyouko sighed and went to her room to read more about the script.

**To be continued….**

**That is it for Chapter 2 of The Fallen Rose. **


End file.
